When friend's become enemie's
by jennlynn2007
Summary: Gabriella was raped by someone she truly loved... her best friend. The gang tries to cheer her up by taking a trip together, but what happens when her nightmare becomes a reality? Her rapist breaks out and tracks her down. 1st chapter up! Read and review:
1. Chapter 1

New story time ) Im not really sure what I want to do with this, but it will be a story

**New story time ) Im not really sure what I want to do with this, but it will be a story. Ok so this is a High school Musical story. Here's the intro! Read and review please :)**

"_Get out! Please just get out! You've taken everything from me, I have nothing!" Screamed a shaking Gabriella Montez._

"_Like that will ever happen! Im staying here for a long time." Replied the boy with a vicious smirk._

"_Why would you do this to me? You're supposed to be my best friend!" Gabriella cried._

"_Well it looks like the times have changed; you're just an easy slut now." The boy replied._

_As Gabriella tried to cower away, he shoved her back onto her bed._

"_Don't even think of screaming, nobody's here to listen." He said forcefully._

_Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for what she knew was coming…_

"Gabi! Brie come on baby wake up it's just a nightmare!" Shouted Troy as he watched his girlfriend of 9 months suffer yet again.

Gabriella slowly stopped panicking as she became aware of her surroundings. They were at Troy's house, in his basement bedroom.

Gasping for breath, she responded, "Im sorry Troy, it was… the nightmare again." She said while looking ashamed.

Troy looked near tears. "Don't feel like you have to apologize, it wasn't your fault at all."

"But I feel like it was, I never should have been friends with him. I should have listened to you." Gabriella responded as she started crying once again.

"Baby it's the past, we need to move on. He's gone, in jail and he isn't coming back for a long time." Troy said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you so much Troy, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." Gabriella said as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you to baby." Troy said as he kissed her hair, "So much."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSM

"_Yeah that's her."_

"_The one who was raped?"_

"_You can't rape the willing."_

"_Haha ya she just looks like a slut, I bet she asked him to do it."  
_

Gabriella sighed as she tugged her books closer to her chest. She should be used to whispers by now; they had been going on for about a month.

"Don't listen to them Brie, they just love to spread around drama." Taylor McKessie said while glaring at the two cheerleaders. "They don't even know the whole story."

Gabriella gave her a small smile. "Thanks Tay, I guess I should be used to this by now."

Taylor gave her a small smile as they walked into their advanced physics class.

"Well on a lighter note, are you and Troy coming with us this weekend?" She asked, referring to the camping trip the gang was planning.

Gabriella hesitated, "I dontnow, it's so close to the jail… where he's at." She said while visibly shivering.

Taylor sighed. "Gabi I think this trip would be good for you, its time for some closure."

That one caught her by surprise. "Wow, I hadn't thought of it like that. That's a really good idea Tay. I might consider it now." Gabriella said while seriously contemplating the offer.

Taylor smiled as the teacher began class. About a month ago, one of Gabriella's best friends had raped and beaten her. It really hit the gang hard; he had been one of their best friends. Gabriella would probably never be the same; lately she pulled herself into a shell and hasn't let anyone in… except Troy. He really is her true love. And exactly what Gabi needs right now.

"Miss McKessie, I asked you a question. Please start paying attention." Mrs. Brown stated sternly.

"Sorry ma'am." Taylor mumbled as she turned her attention back to the class.

**Okay so this wasn't too good, just an intro to the story. So as of now we know someone from the gang raped Gabi… but whom? So the next few chapters are going to be flashbacks, to better explain what's going on. Please review!! I want to know what you think of this… and it makes me update faster ;) –Jennifer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey im back! Sorry it's taken me soo freaking long, my laptop broke but its finally working again :D so I'm back now! But here goes chapter 2, hope you like it!**

_"Gabs I will never hurt you, trust me. Your the best friend I ever had."_

_Gabi smiled as she looked at her best friend in the entire world. "Your my best friend to, I don't know what i would do without you!" She said as she engulfed him in a hug._

Lies. All lies. How could i have ever believed him? God I am so stupid.

"Whatcha thinking about Gabi?" Troy asked as he watched his spaced out girlfriend.

"What? Oh nothing, sorry Troy." Gabi said as she snapped out of her trance.

She sighed as she tried to ignore the anxious look on Troy's face. "You don't have to keep worrying about me, I think I'm finally starting to recover." She said with an attempt at a smile.

Tory grinned. "Come on babe, I know you a little better than that." He said as he reached to pull her in his lap. "I really think this trip would be good for you, maybe it can give you the closure you really need."

"Are you and Taylor plotting against me? She told me the same thing yesterday." Gabi teased.

Troy looked at her seriously. "Gabi were all worried about you, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it would help. Please just think about it, for me?"

"I will, just give me time. It's so close to where he's at and it terrifies me, I promise I will think about it though. Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be...alone"

"That's all I ask babe, and of course I will stay. I would to anything for you." Troy said as he snuggled closer to her. "I love you Gabi, more than you know."

Gabi smiled as she turned to kiss him. "I love you too." She said as she leaned over to turn off the light.

_"Come on Gabs, it's way to loud down here, let's go upstairs!" He yelled over the music._

_"What! I cant hear you!" She yelled back over the deafening noise._

_He just laughed and grabbed her hand as he pulled her up the staircase._

_They were at Gabriella's end of the summer house party, and more people than they had expected showed up._

_Gabi looked around for her boyfriend. "Wait, shouldn't we find Troy first?"_

_"No, he said to go find an empty room and he would meet us there!" Her best friend yelled over the music. Gabi didn't seem to notice that it was obviously a lie._

_She just nodded her head as he opened the door to her bedroom and locked it behind them._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" Gabi asked as she turned to face him._

_He just shrugged. "Nothing really, I just wanted to hang out."_

_"Are you sure your okay? Your acting a little funny." Gabi observed._

_"You know, that dress looks really sexy on you." He said as he stared at her up and down._

_"Umm thanks, but that's not exactly friend territory." She said as she started to feel self conscious._

_"Well, maybe I don't want us to be just 'friends'." He said as he stared hungrily at her petite frame._

_"Look !I'm going to find Troy, you know the guy who's my boyfriend. Maybe we both just had a little too much to drink tonight. I'll call you tomorrow." She said as she started for her door._

_"That's not a good idea, your staying here with me." He said as he forced her towards the bed._

_"What the hell do you think you doing! Stop, right now!" Gabi yelled as she tried unsuccessfully to push him off of her._

"NO! NO! NO!" Gabi screamed as Troy tried to shake her awake.

"Gabi, calm down! It's me, it's Troy. Your just having a nightmare." Troy said as he tried to wake her up.

"Just a nightmare." She repeated as she dried her streaming eyes.

Troy looked worriedly at her. "What happened baby?"

"It was the same nightmare, he was there again. It happened again." She began to cry.

"Your okay now, it was just a dream. He's locked up and he's not coming back." Troy whispered soothingly.

"You were right, I need to go on that trip. This has to end, I want that closure." Gabi said confidently.

Troy hugged her closer. "I'm so proud of you love. Try to get some sleep, we'll call everyone in the morning."

Gabi nodded as she snuggled into his chest and prayed for sleep to come.

**Soo, what to do you think? Idk if the chapter is any good, please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo, I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated. But I promise I'm back (: I hope this makes up for the wait!**

It was a rare sunny day as the gang all gathered outside of Troy Bolton's house.

"She seems like she's doing a little better today." Taylor said to Troy as she eyed her best friend.

"Yeah we talked about everything last night and she wants to go on this trip. She said she's finally ready for some closure."

Taylor broke out in a huge smile. "Good, I'm glad she's ready to let go."

Gabriella pretended not to notice the conversation about her; she was pretty good at this by now. She hated that her friends all worried about her but she didn't know how else to act. At least they didn't know the full extent of what had happened…

"_Mom its blue! You know what that means…what am I supposed to do now?"_

_Maria could see the anguish in her daughter's eyes and she wished with all of her heart that she could somehow fix Gabi. "Honey I don't know what to say, are you absolutely sure its positive?"_

"_Yes mom. All three of them were." She replied as her eyes filled with tears._

"_Come here baby, I'll call and make a doctors appointment. We'll see what he thinks we should do." Maria said as she engulfed her now sobbing daughter in a hug._

Gabriella's hands instinctively wrapped around her stomach. How was she supposed to tell her friends this news? She sighed as she began to think about how much her life had changed over the course of a few months.

"Gabs is everything okay?" Troy asked while eyeing his girlfriend with concern.

She plastered on a big smile and turned to face him. "Of course it is, I'm just excited about making this trip."

Troy grabbed her hand and walked her back to the gang. "I know you're nervous about this, but I promise everything will be okay. I love you and I will never let anything happen to you. I'm here to stay, until you tell me to go."

Gabriella's eyes welled with tears. "I love you so much Troy, I'm so sorry about everything. I just don't know how to recover from this."

"You have nothing to apologize for, this is all that bastards fault. Don't feel like you're to blame for anything. He was sick and none of us saw it, I'm just sorry that you got hurt before any of us could stop him."

Gabi pulled him in for a tender kiss. "I love you Troy Bolton, thank you for being my knight in shining armor."

Taylor smiled as she looked at her boyfriend Chad Danforth. "I'm so happy that she's starting to recover. Are you ready to make this trip?"

"I'm still kind of nervous about having Gabs anywhere near that guy. What if something happens and he finds her again? I can't stand to see her hurt like that anymore."

"I think everything will be fine, she needs us there for her so she can get over this.

Chad smiled as he held Taylor's hand. "Your right, plus it might be kind of fun. At least Sharpay won't be tagging along this time, you know how she is in the wilderness."

Taylor laughed. "I can picture it now; _eww that bug just touched me! Why is there dirt everywhere? Where is the Starbucks!_ That would be miserable for all of us!"

"I wish she wouldn't have pulled away from the group, it's her brother at fault not her."

Taylor sighed, "Yeah but she feels like it's her fault. I wish things weren't like this but I understand why she distanced herself, she doesn't want to make things even harder on Gabi."

"I know that Gabi was close to Pay, I think she could have helped in the healing process. Maybe we can convince her to make the trip with us!"

"Chad that's probably the best suggestion you've had in a while. I'll call her tomorrow and see if we can convince her to come too."

"Convince who to come where?" Questioned Gabriella, as she had just caught up to the rest of the group.

Taylor shot Troy a nervous glance. "Well we were thinking about asking Sharpay to come on the trip with us. Would that be weird or uncomfortable to you?"

Gabriella let out her first real smile in what seemed like months. "I really hope she comes! I miss her so much. Ryan's a sick asshole, but I still miss my pink friend. I think she can help me get closure too."

Taylor squealed with happiness and pulled Gabriella into a hug. "Yes! This is going to be amazing Gabi, lets go call her now!"

As the girls ran into the house to call Sharpay Chad and Troy began their own conversation.

"I really hope Sharpay coming doesn't mess with Gabi's head, she's already been through so much and I don't know how much more she can take." Troy said with a worried glance towards the house.

"Think about it this way, Sharpay is one of Gabi's best friends. She definitely has us but she need's her too, she really wants to get over this. It's not Shar's fault that she's kin to a psycho. I think she can really help her recover."

Troy knew he was right. "Come on man, let's go inside and try to calm them down. Oh God, now were stuck with Ms. Pink in the wilderness for 10 days."

Chad groaned. "Dude don't remind me, i'm not looking forward to carrying all of her crap for the next week and a half."

They laughed as they turned and disappeared inside in search of their girlfriends.


End file.
